


Only in the dark (can you see the stars)

by paladinprincess (DylansLittlePrincess)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ???? allura, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, F/M, Gen, Magic, Werewolf Lance, keith and allura friendship, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/paladinprincess
Summary: "Night is a stealthy, evil Raven, wrapt to the eyes in his black wings."- Thomas Bailey Aldrich





	Only in the dark (can you see the stars)

Hi, this is a self-indulgent story I promised myself i'd post before nycc. It's allurance and kacxa so if you don't like either of those ships maybe don't read? please no rude comments about the ships. It has elements of twilight somewhat but it won't really be similar lol.

first chapter coming soon~!


End file.
